Fight for Survival
by HufflepuffDemon
Summary: Demons are now roaming the streets of New York. Civilians, Shadow Hunters and Downworlders have all died. Can the ones that are left reveal the true villian? Will they survive? RATER M CAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN!
1. Chapter 1

_Fight for Survival_

_**Heey! I've had an idea. It popped into my head during school when I was really bored. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments. **_

_**~ For my two best girlies! You know who you are! ~**_

_**~x~**_

The sky had just turned dark. The sun had just gone away, the moon shining in its place. A bright light erupted from the centre of New York, florescent blues and greens filling the sky. I woke up from her dreamless sleep, rubbing her eyes. She stumbled over to her window, pulled open the blinds and gasped.

The demons piled out into out world, the smell filled the air as they slithered down the streets of New York. People screamed as the horrible creatures devoured their friends and family and they knew they would be next. New York was in chaos.

I watched in horror from my window and suddenly there was a loud bang downstairs. I panicked, my mom and Luke were on holiday in London, it wasn't them. I immediately grabbed my dagger from my bedside table; the own thump of my heart banging away in my chest was the only thing I heard. Footsteps made their way up the stairs, slow and deadly.

I put on my best brave face as the door flew open and I threw myself at the figure standing in the doorway. I was pulled into a warm embrace. I would recognise that smell anywhere.

Jace.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and cried into his chest. He pulled away and looked down at me.

"Clary we have to go," He told me. I nodded and grabbed a bag, quickly filling it with some of my belongings. I didn't have much at home since I practically lived at the Institute but I took whatever I could fit in my shoulder bag.

I could feel Jace's eyes on me as I raced around my room. I finally ended up at his side, my bad slung across my shoulders.

He looked down at me and gave me a reassuring smile which I sent back. We exited my house, not bothering to lock the doors. Who would break in at time like this, plus, if people needed shelter from the demons I wasn't going to stop them from staying alive.

We ran across the almost deserted streets, heading towards the Institute.

As we turned a corner, I heard a loud growl and the strong, familiar stench of a demon. I had just turned around and it flung itself at me. I was frozen, too shocked to move.

Jace had a seraph blade in his hand and jumped up behind the demon, the blade landing in its back.

It turned around to face him and, with its sharp, razor-like claws, it stuck Jace across the cheek. He clenched his teeth in pain. I cried out as the blood soaked one side of his face.

He flung his blade towards the demon, piercing its heart. The demon fell to the ground writhing in pain. Black smoke filled the air and it let out a shrill scream before disappearing.

I rushed over to Jace who caught me in his arms. His cheek was now covered in red blood. I took the sleeve of my shirt and dabbed at his wound, clearing up the sticky liquid.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. I promise. Once we get back to the Institute I'll get it fixed up. An _iratze _won't fix this." I nodded and grabbed his hand for reassurance. We both went to the Institute, carefully avoiding demons.

We finally reached the Institute and Jace yanked open the doors, letting them both through before slamming them closed again.

"Clary!" Izzy sighed. Izzy was over in a blur of silky black.

"Hey Izzy." I hugged my friend back.

"I'm so glad you're okay. Your mom phoned and said you were home alone. Jace was out the door as soon as that was mentioned. She's fine by the way- your mom I mean, she's in the London Institute with Luke. It turns out she knows people there. Magnus is portalling over with Simon. He said he's going to put some sort of spell on Simon that allows him inside the Institute. Also, we have a bunch of people here from all across America. The demons are overtaking the world! Jace what happened to your face?" Izzy babbled.

"We ran into a demon." Jace explained.

"Mom's in the infirmary with Alec and a girl from Florida. They're fixing up a bunch of people but I'm sure she'll do you, it won't take long." Izzy eyed his cheek.

Jace looked at me as if to ask if he could go.

"Go get fixed up." I smiled. He kissed my forehead before sauntering up the stairs. Izzy grabbed my arm and dragged me upstairs. We stopped to drop of my bag before going into Izzy's room to clean up. I showered, loosening up my tense muscles and washing my damp with sweat hair before changing into a pair of comfy pyjamas.

"We're having some girl time before mom takes away to introduce ourselves and before Jace steals you again." Izzy told me. I rolled my eyes.

We began to chat about clothing brands and makeup and periods and girly stuff, well Izzy was the only one talking while I just nodded my head and answered her occasional question. She decided we should paint each other's nails. Mine, after a long debate about pink and red, ended up a dark blue colour while Izzy's were neon orange.

"Girls. Come on, we have to welcome our new guests properly." Me and Izzy were guided down the stairs by Maryse.

The kitchen was full of people, some out age, some younger, some older. Some were Maryse's age and some were probably Magnus's age.

Not all of them were Shadow Hunters.

I saw a girl that looked about nine, with light blue skin. Another with red eyes, a whole group of people who looked like they had gotten a bad spray tan, and an old lady who had the eyes of a 5 year old. Bright and alive.

Maryse and Robert stood up on the little coffee table.

"Hi everyone. How are you all?" Maryse said, trying to lighten the mood.

I gasped and quickly covered my mouth when a strong arm wrapped around my waist and I was pulled to someone.

"What did I miss?" He whispered into my ear, hot breath tickling my neck.

"Hello. How are you?" I told him. He laughed quietly. I was aware of Maryse chatting away about the plans for the next few weeks, month's maybe, just until we had control over the demons.

"I would like you to meet my children." Maryse gestured towards me, Jace, Izzy and Alec, whom I didn't even realise was there.

Izzy strutted forwards, the heels of her boots clacking on the hardwood floor. Jace tugged me along, even though I had no intention of going up.

"I'm Isabelle, sister of those two." Izzy smiled. A few of the teenage boys grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"Alec." Alec nodded.

"I'm Jace."

"Clary…" I said quietly. I saw one of those tanned girls, about out age, staring at Jace with wide blue eyes. I narrowed my eyes and stared at her. She made a face.

"Those are my children… and Clary…" Maryse added, smiling at me. "We have rooms made up for you and your family. If you'd like to wait here, we'll just make sure they're ready."

Jace took me away from the crowd of Shadow Hunters and Downworlders and took me to the library. I only noticed that Izzy and Alec have followed us.

"Busy huh?" A new voice asked from round the corner. Alec grinned.

Magnus came into view. His hair was spiked up, the tips were dyed blue. He wore heavy eyeliner and glitter was dabbed around his eyes.

He dragged along Simon, Maia and Jordan who all looked rather grumpy.

Simon ran to Izzy who smiled sweetly at him. They both embraced, Izzy tucked her head into his shoulder. Maia and Jordan sat down on a red couch and Alec and Magnus hugged.

Jace sat down and pulled Clary along with him. Clary practically lay on him with her head settled into his chest. His arms wrapped protectively around her.

"So… Demons are invading the world!" Jordan said awkwardly. Jace nodded.

"Unfortunately so." He sighed.

"You know what? I don't want to talk about this. How about we go and get some snacks, sodas and all of us can get out pyjamas, and we can all sit here and have an everyday conversation!" Izzy offered. Everyone nodded, slight smiles on their faces. Izzy and Simon went to get the food and the rest of them went to get changed. Jace, I noticed, already had his pyjamas and was occupying himself by playing with my hair, curling it around his fingers.

It wasn't long before all of us had put on out pyjamas and we had a table full of snacks between us. I grabbed a water, not wanting to get too hyper before bed.

"So, Maia, Jordan… How's things?" Izzy asked curiously. She wore a smirk on her face and her eyes lit up with wonder.

"Good I suppose…" Maia answered. She looked up and Jordan who smiled and nodded his head. Izzy rolled her eyes.

"Great. That was an amazing conversation. Thank you so much for sharing." Izzy said sarcastically.

They continued laughing and giggling and I found that my eyes were slowly drooping, sleep threatening to take over. I yawned and wriggled into Jace.

"It's okay. Sleep."

That was all I heard before I closed my eyes and let darkness claim me.


	2. Chapter 2

_Fight for Survival_

_**Hello! I've just thought, maybe I should add a chapter song. Would you like that? Hate it? Please tell me because I want to make it as realistic as possible! I'd also like to apologize for any mistakes in the last chapter. **_

_**I don't think this chapter will be as long. **_

_**I'm just going to base a few of my own characters on some people just to help you get the picture. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments.**_

_**~x~**_

_The sky was a dark grey, the occasional clap of thunder was the only noise heard and the crack of lightning light up the dreary sky. _

_I glanced down the abandoned street. No one was here. No birds, no dogs no nothing. _

_Then suddenly a flash of movement caught my eye. I ran to the spot where I had seen something. Nothing was there. I turned to look down the alley I had come to and gasped. _

_A little girl. She had matted, greasy blonde hair that hung by her face in a tangled heap. Her white dress was ripped and covered in red and black splodges near the bottom. It had long, white lacy sleeves and fell to the floor at her feet. Her eyes were black, like a bug's. _

_She smiled. It wasn't a friendly, nice to see you smile; it was an 'I'm going to kill you smile'. I shivered. _

_I recognized the familiar stench of a demon. _

_The little girl walked forwards. Every step seemed threatening. I backed away until she came into contact with the stone cold wall behind her. The girl stepped closer and bared her yellowy teeth. She looked at me and her teeth came towards me until-_

"CLARY!" I sat forward, knocking heads with someone. I was drenched in sweat and now my head was really sore.

"Clary? Are you okay?" It was Jace. My breathing was fast. Too fast. I look calming breaths.

_One, two, three…_

"Clary?"

I nodded in response to his earlier question. He sighed and wrapped his arms around. I leaned into his chest, breathing in the familiar scent of Jace. I loved that smell.

"What happened? You started shaking. I tried to wake you but you just continued shaking until now…" His expression was a mix of concern and curiosity.

"I had a dream… that's all… " I replied making it sound as convincing as possible. He didn't seem to buy it but he let it go.

"It's 10 past 7…" He told me. I checked the clock and just like he said, the hands were pointing to 10, and 7.

"Oh," Was all I said. "I think I'll go and make breakfast… Before Izzy wakes up…" I smiled slightly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute. I want to wake Izzy up." He grinned and I rolled my eyes and headed downstairs.

I stopped in the doorway to the kitchen, staring at the 2 people occupying it. They both turned.

"Hi!" The tall of them said, smiling at me. She was a lot taller than me. Probably just a little shorter than Jace. Her hair was a golden brown had came down to her waist, her eyes were a warm chocolaty colour.

The other girl just smiled. Her hair was the same golden brown but her eyes were a light blue, a little lighter than Alec's. She was smaller than the first one but had the same high cheekbones. Her hair was short. Really short, like Jace's length, or Alec's.

"I'm Angelica." The taller on introduced.

"Ariana." The other one piped in.

"I'm Clary." I said. "Welcome to the Institute."

"Would you like some pancakes? We made them earlier, they're still warm though." Ariana smiled.

"Uh… okay… Thanks…" I said. I sat down at the table, which was already set, and yawned. My hand went to my mouth attempting to cover it.

The two girls came over with two huge stacks of pancakes.

"Help yourself!" Angelica said. Ariana grinned and grabbed three pancakes from the top of the pile.

"Ariana! Seriously? You're so greedy." Angelica muttered. I laughed slightly and took a pancake for myself.

"So are you two sisters?" I asked.

"Yeah." They said simultaneously. They looked at each other then laughed. I joined in.

"Where did you come from?" I asked.

"Florida." Angelica answered. "With Pablo, David, Will, Ed and Maesie."

"Are they all your family?" I asked. I only had one brother and he wanted to destroy the world.

"No." Ariana laughed. "Only Pablo. He's 13. He's at a bit of an odd age right now, always complaining."

"I did that too when I was 13." I said. Ariana giggled.

"So who are David, Will, Ed and Maesie?" I questioned.

"Our friends. They live in Ohio though." Angelica told me. I nodded.

"Stay away from Will. Apparently he and Maesie are a 'thing' now." Ariana warned.

"Okay… Well, I've got a boyfriend anyway…" I said. I took another bite from my pancake.

"Was it that golden haired boy?" Ariana asked.

"Ooh! He was cute. Not that I'd like snog him or anything." She added hastily.

"Yeah. That's Jace." I said. I looked down at my clean plate.

"I'm going to get dressed. If you want, you can come to the training room once you're done and we can train there. You can bring your friends too." I told them. They both nodded eagerly.

"See you there." I smiled a bit before heading to my room.

I let out a squeak when I was pulled down a corridor by strong arms.

"You made some friends?" Jace asked grinning. He pinned my arms to the wall behind me and kissed me.

"Yeah." I said in between kisses.

"That's nice." He murmured. My knees were going weak.

I pulled him down to my level and kissed him, my hands tangling themselves into his golden curls. His hands rested on the small of my back before traveling down to my hips where they stopped.

"I've… got… to… go…" I said breathlessly.

"Why?" He whined.

"To get dressed." I told him.

"Can I come?" He asked smirking.

"No." I told him. I kissed his cheek and left, deliberately swaying my hips.

"Claaaary!" He wailed from behind me. I laughed as I turned the corner and I ran back to my room locking the door.

I quickly changed before grabbing my stele from my bedside table and jogging to the training room.

This would be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

_Fight for Survival_

_**AN: Hi everyone. I'm sorry for the wait… I really appreciate anyone who's actually reading this at the moment… It's not the best but I'll try and improve! **_

_**If any of you have any suggestions for this story, just tell me! I'd really like to know. I'm going to start doing a chapter song now! **_

_**WARNING: Bad Language!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments. **_

_**~x~**_

_**Ed Sheeran – You need me, I don't need you**_

_**~x~**_

Clary set her dagger down with all the other weapons and started stretching. A few let stretches and some arm ones and she went to grab her dagger again before aiming it at the target and swinging her arm back. She let it fly through the air, hurting at the target full force.

"You're good." A husky voice commented from behind me.

I turned. A boy, probably about 5ft 8 stood before me. He had dark black hair that had been spiked up. His eyes were a dark brown, almost black and his skin was quite tanned. He looked down at me, a curious smiled playing on his lips.

"Who are you?" I asked. It sounded a lot ruder than I intended it to be.

"David. David Ronald Clark." He told me. He held out his hand. I eyed it carefully but shook it.

"I'm Clary. Clary Fray… Fairchild… No. I'm Clary Fray." I frowned. That sounded really bad.

"I know who you are." He snapped. I'm pretty sure my face looked shocked.

"Rude much." I mumbled. The doors burst open and a huge crowd of teenagers came pouring in. I turned back to the boy, David, but he was gone. I scowled at the spot where he had been standing.

I walked over to the target and grabbed my dagger before walking back and aiming it at the little red circle again.

Just as I let go, a boy, about my age, walked in front of the target.

"MOVE!" I screamed at him. He turned to look at me and his eyes widened when he saw the dagger flying towards him at an unbelievable speed. He ducked but he wasn't quick enough. The dagger scraped his shoulder and he cried out in pain.

A couple of girls ran over to him and one got up and stalked over to me, my dagger clasped in her hand. She had an angry look on her face.

"You bitch! What do you think you're doing throwing knives at people?!" She screeched.

"Maybe he shouldn't be walking in front of targets without looking first!" I retorted.

She hissed angrily. "It was all your fault! Don't blame this on Jasper! You could've killed him!"

"Well it's good I told him to move then isn't it!" I yelled. I saw a blue of black and Izzy was at my side.

"You threw a knife at him!" The girl narrowed her eyes.

"Oi! Clary didn't do anything! Maybe you should tell that little asshole to look before he goes wondering in front of the target! Did he _want _to be killed? Probably not! Just get a move on and take him to the infirmary!" Izzy ordered. She was scary when she was angry.

The girl huffed and stomped off. I watched her take the boy out of the room.

"Clary!" I heard someone call out my name. I turned around to see Ariana and Angelica with 3 other teenagers.

"Come on Izzy, I'd like you to meet some people…" I grabbed her arm and dragged her over to where Ariana and Angelica were standing.

"This is Isabelle." I introduced. Izzy smiled and waved at the 5 of them.

"This is Ed," Ariana pointed to a muscular boy who looked a little older than us, maybe 19 or 20. He had greeny brown eyes and blonde hair. His mouth was set in a perfect straight line.

"This is Will." Will had dark blue eyes. His hair was a mix between black and brown. His face was very rounded and he wore a smile on his face.

"And finally, this is Maesie." A tall girl, about the same height as Izzy gave a little wave. She had long blonde, maybe dyed it was hard to tell, hair that hung down, reaching down to the middle of her stomach. Her eyes were an amber colour. She reminded me of Jace. But Jace was prettier…

"Hi!" I said. The girl waved at me. She seemed nice… I envied her though, like I did with Isabelle. Her teeth were so white and her body was so curvy. I was jealous.

I knew Jace liked me for me but sometimes I wish I had Izzy's figure or my mom's hair (mine was too curly and red).

"You must be Clary then." Maesie smiled at me. _Damn her and her perfect smile. _

"Yeah. Do you like it here?" I asked.

"It's really pretty. Plus, it's nice to get away from home once in a while." She said. I nodded.

"Yeah."

"You hair is so pretty!" Izzy gushed.

Maesie laughed. "It's not usually this colour. It's brown really but I wanted a change."

"I've always wanted to dye my hair but I think anything but black would look weird and out of place." Izzy said. I rolled my eyes and went to start on flips. Jace had said that flips were part of the training routine. I climbed the ladder and frowned when I got to the top. There were loads of people up here.

A girl, the other one from earlier, looked at me and scowled.

"It's _you." _She snarled. "_What are you doing here." _

"I can come up here if I like! I practically live here!" I retorted. She rolled here eyes and went back to her friends who looked at me, disgusted.

I felt a pain of strong arms around my waist.

"Practicing flips?" Jace asked. I shivered.

"Yeah."

"Okay then. Let's see you." He untangled his arms from around my waist.

"There's a queue." I said. He looked at the people gathered at the edge of the pole.

He sighed.

"You'll just have to do it my way." _No. _

Jace's way consisted of throwing yourself from the highest pole and flipping in the air without any harness and landing on one of the thinner mats. _No way. _

Jace seemed to have other ideas. He took me t o the highest pole and we stood on the edge. I squeezed my eyes shut.

_No, no, no, no, no, no-_

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed as I plunged through the air. I was aware of Jace beside me, doing elegant flips and I opened my eyes, just a little, to see him land on the ground.

Oh god. The ground was coming closer.

I am going to die.

And then it stopped. I opened one of my eyes and saw Jace looking down at me, smirking. _Smirking? SMIRKING?! _

"JACE BLOODY HERONDALE!" I screeched. "YOU THREW ME OFF A POLE?!"

"Yes." He replied bluntly.

"May I ask _why?!" _He looked at me and grinned.

"Practise." He replied.

"Practise? I was never told that this job would involve me flinging myself of poles!" I said.

"It's happened to me." He said.

"But you do it so gracefully. I look like someone's pushed me off which in this case, they did!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry." He pouted. I narrowed my eyes.

"You better be."

I turned away from him but he pulled me back and turned me around giving me a kiss on the nose.

"I really am."

"Okay." I told him. I stood up on my tiptoes to kiss him.

"EXCUSE ME EVERYONE." Izzy stood up on one of the tables. Everyone stopped what he or she was doing to look at her.

"TONIGHT," She said. "THERE IS TO BE A PARTY! IT WILL USE UP THE LAST OF OUR FOOD SUPPLIES."

"What?" I hissed. Jace looked down at me sadly.

"People are going to have to start going outside." He said.

I saw that look in his eye. By people he meant himself. Out on the streets with all those demons.

"You can't go." I said.

"I can't let people starve." He told me.

"I can't let you die."

"THE PARTY IS TONIGHT AT 8. BE READY." Izzy finished. She saw me and made her way to Jace and me.

"Hey." She smiled. Her smile faltered when she saw our torn expressions.

"Jace told you he's going outside." She looked at me sorrowfully. I nodded.

"But he's not going." I folded my arms.

"I-" Jace started. Izzy put her hand up.

"No ruining the party tonight. We can discuss all of this," She waved her hands around the two of us. "later. Now Clary. Time for your makeover."

I groaned as Izzy dragged me out of the training room for hours of torture. This party had better be good.


	4. Chapter 4

_Fight for Survival_

_**AN: Welcome back to the land I like to call my imagination. I know this is short and I'm so sorry but I couldn't write anymore. **_

_**Love the Way You Lie – Ariana Grande **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments.**_

_**~x~**_

Izzy had really gone to town this time.

I stared at the unfamiliar young woman in the mirror.

Izzy had made me look like some sort of model. She had layered dark eye makeup around my eyes, bringing out the green in them and making them look dark and mysterious. My skin was pale and Izzy had covered a lot of my freckles. My hair looked redder (If that was even possible) and my lips were a light pink.

The dress though. It was black, skin-tight and went down to mid thigh. It brought out the curves I never thought I had and it made my usually flat chest look… well, not flat.

She had finished it off with some black, heeled boots. They reached just past my knees.

"You look gorgeous." Izzy complimented.

"You too." Izzy wore a read dress that was even shorter than mine and a pair of heels, the same red colour, which had to be at least 7 inches tall.

"Okay," She came over to me and played with my hair a little. "There."

"Can we go?" I asked.

"Sure." She strutted to the door and swung it open. To my surprise, Simon stood there, dressed in a white shirt and jeans.

"Hey," Izzy flashed him a smile. Simon stood there, with his jaw on the floor and his eyes wide.

"Y-You look beautiful." He stuttered.

"Thank you Simon." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Can we go?" I whined. Izzy rolled her eyes.

She and Simon walked out the room together leaving me to trail along behind them. Once we got to the party room, my feet hurt from the stupid boots.

I had to admit though; Maryse and Izzy had done a very god job. The hall was dark and lit by bright flashing lights or all colours. There was a DJ booth in one corner and a little stage at the other side with a microphone in the middle. There were dinks and snacks on a table not far from the DJ booth and people were dancing everywhere.

My eyes scanned the crowd for Jace and I found him at the corner of the room talking with Alec.

I nudged Izzy and pointed to Jace. She nodded and I scurried off to find him.

After pushing and shoving my way through the crowd, I finally came face to face with Jace who was smiling down at me.

"Hi," I said rather breathlessly.

"Hey." He replied.

"You look beautiful." He smiled at me. He took my hand and led me through the crowd to dance.

"I can't dance." I said.

"I can." He told me.

He picked me up and placed me on his feet. We started to move to the music, my head pressed against his chest. I could hear his heartbeat. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer, not wanting to let go.

"I love you." I mumbled into his chest.

"Love you too." He said quietly, pressing his lips to the top of my head.

And then someone screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

_Fight for Survival_

_**AN: These chapters will be short but there will probably be more of them. **_

_**Apologize: One Rebublic. **_

_**~x~**_

The lights flickered and then went off completely. I took my phone from where I had kept it. Clipped onto my shoe, and flicked it open. Light cascaded from it lighting up the space in front of me.

Jace kept his arms firmly around me, not daring to let go.

The hall was full of uneasy murmurs and heavy breathing. I felt someone touch my arm and quickly turned around, my phone's light fell upon the person. Izzy and Simon.

"Izzy." I let out a sigh of relief.

"We need to get some torches from the training room." Izzy said. The training room was at the other side of the Institute, one floor up. That meant walking around in the dark with nothing to protect us, except my little knife I had kept in my boot.

"What about the scream? Who was that?" I asked glancing around the dark hall.

"What scream?" Jace wondered. The three of them looked at me, all confused.

"Someone screamed! Just before the lights went out! I swear!" I frowned. There definitely was a scream.

"I didn't hear a scream." Izzy commented.

"But-" I had no explanation. Maybe I was just hearing things. Jace looked down at me worriedly.

"It's fine. I was probably just hearing things. I want horror movies all the time… It just… one of those things." I told him. He nodded but hugged me tighter.

"Alright. Clary and I will go and get the torches. We'll take a few others with us. Jace, you and Simon find Alec and Magnus." Izzy instructed.

"I'm going with Clary." Jace glared at Isabelle.

"Jace! You're the most trained Shadow Hunter in this room! If it comes to it, you can protect people. Plus, Clary will be fine. It's one short trip to the training room and back again and we'll have torches on the way back! Don't worry!" Izzy's eyes were pleading. I could see their dark shape even in the pitch black.

"I'm not-"

"I'll be fine. I promise to be careful and I've got my knife. And my stele." I told him.

He still didn't look convinced but nodded anyway.

I wriggled out of his arms and began to walk away but he pulled me back. He took my face in his hands and kissed me. I, of course, had no objection to this so I happily kissed him back. He seemed desperate.

"I'll be back." I smiled into his lips.

"You better." And then he was gone. I was left standing in the middle of the hall.

"Come on then." Izzy tapped her foot. I could hear the heels click against the wooden floor.

She walked off out of the door. I scurried after her, putting my phone in front of my face so I could see the way. Izzy may know the Institute like the back of her hand but I certainly did not.

"I thought there were people coming with us?" I asked.

"No one was willing." She replied. I rolled my eyes. I doubt she even asked.

"So…" I screamed, tripping over something. Izzy pulled me up again.

"Please try not to fall." She said.

"I'm sorry. It's not like I can see perfectly." I snapped.

"Gee." Izzy sighed.

We continued walking in silence until the lights came on.

"What the fuck?!" Izzy exclaimed.

My eyes widened. The lights had come back on and there standing in front of me was someone I hated. Someone I never wanted to see again. Someone who if I had a chance, I would kill without hesitation.

Sebastian.


End file.
